


Réconfort

by Garance



Series: DCEUshot [50]
Category: Actor RPF, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, DC Cinematic Universe RPF, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Depression, Fluff and Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Out of Character, Top Henry, ben needs a hug, bottom Ben
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 13:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13191351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Ben est en dépression sans le savoir vraiment. Henry arrive au bon moment.





	Réconfort

Réconfort

  
Détruit. Il se sentait détruit. Entre le divorce, les insultes et les accusations, Ben se sentait tellement brisé que l'idée de tout abandonner et s'exiler était sa dernière lueur d'espoir. Rien n'allait bien dans ce putain de monde, et il avait l'impression que toutes les merdes lui tombaient dessus ces derniers temps. Aucun sourire de Sam ne lui remontait le moral d'ailleurs. Instinctivement, il avait fuit sa maison quelques temps pour réfléchir, il marchait toujours, perdu dans ses réflexions toutes plus stupides les unes après les autres. Quelqu'un l'appela par son prénom, peut-être un paparazzo, il allait encore devoir faire semblant d'être heureux pour ne pas que des articles foireux ne soient écrits inutilement pour parler de ses cernes ou de ses cheveux blancs. Il se tourna, préparant son faux sourire, mais fit une autre tête en voyant qui l'appelait. Henry Cavill. Une multitude de questions se formait dans sa tête, pourquoi était-il là, pourquoi ne pas être en tournage, où était Kal, et d'autres encore.

 

''Henry ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?'' Ben demanda en s'approchant de son camarade acteur

''Je voulais te voir, je me disais que ton état devait être moyen ces temps-ci, et je crois que j'avais raison.'' Henry répondit

''Pourquoi voulais tu me voir ?''

''Je veux que tu ailles mieux.''

''Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ça va être compliqué. Tu es venu ici pour rien.''

''Ben, laisse-moi t'aider, je suis sûr que je peux faire quelque chose.''

''Laisse-moi seul.''

''Non, viens avec moi, j'ai prit une chambre d'hôtel pas loin.''

 

Henry le prit par le bras et l'emmena avec lui, Ben ne lutta pas, il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. Il s'inquiétait légèrement de photos dossiers sur une soi-disante relation entre eux, mais techniquement, c'était eux qui avaient commencé avec ça pendant la Comic-Con 2015. Après quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent rapidement à l'hôtel et montèrent dans la chambre d'Henry, où Kal attendait tranquillement. Henry s'agenouilla devant son chien et le caressa, alors que Ben restait derrière silencieusement, observant la scène, une sorte de faux sourire sur les lèvres.

 

''Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?'' Henry demanda en se tournant vers Ben

''J'ai arrêté l'alcool en début d'année.''

''Je sais, je crois qu'il y a des sodas dans la chambre.''

''Non merci.''

 

Henry laissa Kal, avant de se relever et d'embrasser Ben, qui se laissa faire, Henry se demandait à quel point sa dépression devait être importante. Il traîna Ben avec lui jusqu'au lit et s'écrasa avec lui dessus dans un gémissement sourd. Henry retira ses lèvres et sourit à Ben qui avait maintenant un léger rougissement sur les joues. Henry commença à ouvrir la chemise de Ben, avant d'enlever la sienne, et de retirer leur pantalon et boxer. Henry réembrassa Ben pendant qu'il sortait un préservatif et du lubrifiant. Il mit le préservatif autour de sa bite et enduit ses doigts du lubrifiant, alors que Ben attendait passivement, en observant le plafond.

 

Henry rentra un premier doigt dans l'intimité de Ben, écouta le léger grognement plaintif contre l'intrusion et se lécha les lèvres. Quand le deuxième doigt rentra, un gémissement lui régala les oreilles et l'envie de continuer devint plus forte que précédemment. Le troisième doigt cisela définitivement Ben, qui glappit le nom d'Henry en saisissant les draps. Henry sourit et retira ses doigts d'un mouvement rapide, avant de caresser la bite de Ben qui devenait de plus en plus dure au fil des secondes. Henry stoppa ses caresses pour rentrer sa bite dans la chair de Ben, qui cria quand le pénis entra en lui et parcoura son bas-corps.

 

Ça faisait tellement longtemps que Ben n'avait pas été avec un homme qu'il avait perdu l'habitude d'avoir une bite en lui. La dernière fois remontait d'avant son mariage avec Jenn, il y avait plus de dix ans. Matt et lui avaient bu et avaient fini par le faire sur le canapé de Cassey. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, alors qu'Henry frappait sa prostate. Ben gémit, mais s'accrocha encore aux draps, quand Henry éjacula en lui. Il vint aussi, quelques secondes plus tard, tapissant son abdomen de sperme. Leur respiration était hachée, déchirée par leur ébat, ils reprenaient peu à peu conscience et se regardaient comme s'ils étaient tous les deux des anges entourés de lumière divine.

 

_''Tu as profité de lui pendant qu'il était faible.''_

 

Henry sursota, aucun des deux n'avait parlé et pourtant il avait entendu ça, il regarda Ben, toujours allongé sous lui, avec les joues rouges et les cheveux en bataille, tellement adorable. Henry retira sa bite du corps de Ben et regarda son sperme couler sur les cuisses de Ben, il sourit en ramenant le plus âgé dans ses bras après lui avoir prit la main. Il sussota le lobe de l'oreille de Ben, en écoutant ses gémissements rauques qui lui rappelaient toutes les scènes qu'ils avaient tournés ensemble sous la direction de Zack. Il se souvenu aussi qu'il avait laissé Ben pendant la Comic-Con 2017, alors que c'était peut-être la dernière de Batfleck. Gal, Ezra, Ray et Jason lui avaient dit de venir pourtant, il ne les avait pas écoutés, et il regrettait maintenant.

 

Il embrassa Ben, avant de s'allonger sur le lit, bientôt suivit par Ben, qui souriait déjà un peu plus que tout à l'heure. Henry le prit dans ses bras et profita du temps entre eux, la réalité allait les rattraper et ils allaient de nouveau courir sur les plateaux de tournage. Henry sourit et laissa Ben poser sa tête sur son torse, il savait que Ben avait besoin de sommeil et de repos, et il était là pour veiller à la bonne santé de Ben.

 

Fin


End file.
